


hari pertama

by suki_pie



Series: untuk tuan dan nona [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Sugawara, Fluff, Genderbending, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: itu tidak lucu, katanya sebal, dan Koushi berjanji tidak akan meminta Tooru membeli benda yang bisa memalukan harga dirinya meski, yah, akan ada saat seperti ini dan Tooru mulai terbiasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Ada apa, Kou-chan?  
  
Sori, ponselku tadi dimatikan. Kau menelepon, kan?  
  
Itu, hm, Tooru, bisa kau ke konbini sebentar?  
  
Oh, tentu. Aku harus beli apa?  
  
Kou-chan  
  
Kenapa lama sekali balasnya  
  
Kou-chan  
  
Kou  
  
Kouuuuuu  
  
Chaaaaaaaan  
  
Kouuuuuuu chaaaaaaan  
  
Ah, maaf. Ponselnya aku taruh di ruang tengah dan butuh perjuangan mengambilnya. Maaf, Tooru  
  
Tunggu tunggu  
  
Ada apa, Kou-chan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Di mana sekarang?  
  
Di apartemen, kok, tenang aku baik-baik saja  
  
Soal yang harus kau beli, uhm, kau tahu Tooru, sesuatu yang bersayap, putih, dan bentuknya persegi  
  
Juga tipis  
  
Kou-chan, langsung sebut saja  
  
Tooru  
  
bulan ini masa periodeku dan aku kehabisan persediaan  
  
KOU CHAN  
  
KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI  
  
Tunggu di sana  
  
Ini hari pertamamu, kan? Kalau sakit, langsung berbaring  
  
Jangan bergerak ke mana-mana  
  
Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi

.

Sejak Tooru menginjakkan kaki dan melewati pintu masuk _konbini_ , ia tahu gadis penjaga kasir itu mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan mata dipicingkan. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk merampok, tidak juga diam-diam menjejalkan segala benda seperti seorang _kleptomania_. Tapi tatapan gadis kasir itu mengganggunya. Tooru pikir ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, maksudnya, datang ke _konbini_ di malam hari dan dengan cepat berderap ke arah rak-rak yang sebenarnya sering didatangi wanita, lalu mengambil apa yang seharusnya ia beli dan membayarnya di konter kasir. Dan selesai, begitu saja.

Tooru menelan ludah susah payah, tenggerokannya terasa kering dan setiap sekon yang berjalan, rasa malunya semakin memuncak seperti rayap pemakan kayu. Ia malu, demi Tuhan.

Akan tetapi, bayangan Koushi yang muncul di benaknya benar-benar mengganggu. Ada masa di mana Tooru harus tahu kapan gadis itu membutuhkannya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Misal, sekarang. Koushi berada di apartemen, seorang diri, dan angka yang tiba di kalender bulan ini menunjuk di waktu yang sebenarnya tidak Tooru sukai.

Selang beberapa detik, Tooru berderap dengan cepat, meraih bungkus kubus di antara deretan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya dengan ragu dan pipi memanas (terakhir yang Tooru ingat, Koushi suka memakai produk yang bentuknya lebih tipis), seorang siswi sekolah sempat memandanginya curiga tapi ia tidak peduli. Pun ketika penjaga kasir menatapnya dengan mata membelalak, yang tanpa Tooru sadari langsung menyungingkan senyum tipis.

“Kau pria yang baik,” sahut si gadis, agak geli, Tooru terkekeh canggung. Ia mengeluarkan lembaran yen dengan nominal lebih dari barang yang dibeli, menanati kembalian dengan kikuk, setelah itu tersenyum balik sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan melesat keluar _konbini._ Kresek belanjaannya lekas Tooru jejalkan ke dalam ransel. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berlari sekencang mungkin dan benaknya penuh dengan daftar prioritas utamannya saat ini, Koushi dan hanya Koushi.

Laki-laki itu tiba kurang dari sepuluh menit yang dijanjikan. Kode apartemen sudah Tooru hafal di luar kepala dan begitu ia masuk, sepasang sepatu dilepas dengan tergesa-gesa. _Genkan_ terasa licin dan Tooru nyaris terjatuh tetapi keseimbangannya terjaga dengan baik sampai ia berderap menuju pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka—nyaris berlari.

“Kou?” panggilnya cemas, keningnya berkerut dalam. “Oh, ya Tuhan. Kau oke?”

Tidak, jelas gadis itu tidak sebaik yang Tooru tanyakan.

Koushi menoleh pelan, segaris senyum terulas tipis, antara menahan sakit dan lega yang terselip. Gadis itu menunduk di sisi ranjang, satu tangan mengerut dan mencengkram lipatan selimut sedangkan tangan lainnya memegangi perut. Sesekali rintihan kecil atau ringisan panjang lolos dari bibirnya.  

“Hai,” sahut Koushi, terbata. “Maaf ya, kau pasti lari-lari, Tooru,”

Resleting ransel dibuka cepat, Tooru mengeluarkan kresek belanjaan dan menaruhnya di atas nakas belakang Koushi. “Aku panik, kau tahu,”

“Kelihatan, kok,”

“Err, apa tembus?”

Rona tipis itu muncul dan Tooru mendapatinya sebagai hal yang manis. “Tidak. Kebetulan persediaan tersisa satu,” napas ditarik panjang, “jadi aku minta untuk beli di _konbini_ —ugh,”

“Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Sori bertanya yang aneh-aneh,”

“Itu wajar,”

“Wajahmu pucat,” Tooru menyisikan beberapa helai rambut Koushi yang jatuh, sebagian terlihat lepek karena bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis gadis itu. Ia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Koushi. “Sini, ayo naik ke kasur. Kau perlu istirahat,”

Gelengan beberapa kali. “Kalau didiamkan malah tambah sakit, biarkan seperti ini sebentar,”

“Tidak,” tolak Tooru, ikut menggeleng, “aku bantu, Kou-chan,”

“Sebentar saja, Tooru,”

“Ayo berdiri.” Tak ada nada tinggi atau paksa ketika Tooru berbicara, ia lekas mencekal lengan bahwa Koushi dengan cekatan dan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi ringisan kecil, tubuh Koushi nyaris limbung tetapi Tooru mengatasinya dengan lancar. Seolah ia terbiasa akan hal itu. Koushi berhasil berbaring, kerut-kerut alisnya begitu dalam dan cukup menjelaskan bahwa gadis itu kesakitan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya dan Tooru mengerti.

“Mau kuambilkan obat?”

“Jangan,” bisiknya, “nanti jadi kertegantungan,”

“Oke,” Tooru mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang, satu tangannya mengusap perut Koushi dengan perlahan. “Kepalamu pusing?”

“Sedikit,”

“Sudah minum air hangat?”

“Aku lupa,”

“Nanti aku ambilkan,”

“Tooru,”

“Hm,”

“Tidak terjadi yang aneh-aneh di _konbini_ , ‘kan?”

Bola mata Tooru mengerjap bingung, sekali, dua kali, dan benaknya spontan berkelana pada kali pertama ia membeli benda tipis berwarna putih yang setiap bulannya Koushi perlukan. Saat itu ia kelihatan polos sampai menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan rak berisi kotak-kotak pembalut dan seorang wanita karier yang kebetulan lewat mengatainya mesum, cabul, penjahat kelamin bahkan sampai menarik atensi dari pengunjung yang datang. Ketika Tooru menceritakan hal itu pada Koushi sebagai bentuk lelucon konyol, Koushi memborbardirnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan cemas dan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Itu tidak lucu, katanya sebal, dan Koushi berjanji tidak akan meminta Tooru membeli benda yang bisa memalukan harga dirinya meski, yah, akan ada saat seperti ini dan Tooru mulai terbiasa.

“Tidak, tidak, tenang saja. Penjaga kasirnya bilang kalau aku pria yang baik,”

Sebelah alis Koushi terangkat, lengkung senyumnya terlihat lebih rileks. “Begitu? Dia pasti berpikir kau  itu pria yang sangat pengertian dan tampan,”

“Ah, itu sih jangan ditanya lagi,”

“Narsis,”

Tooru terkekeh kecil, menunduk lalu menangkap bibir Koushi dengan ciuman kecil. Perisa ceri menempel di bibirnya. “Masih sakit?”

“Agak mendingan,” balasnya serak, “ _Trims_.”

“ _Anytime_.” Tepukan tiga kali di perut Koushi, ringan dan jenaka. “Sekarang tidur, Kou-chan, bangun nanti aku buatkan cokelat panas.”   


End file.
